


The Escort

by Scrapmom2112



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrapmom2112/pseuds/Scrapmom2112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt needed a date for an important work function and Rachel found the perfect "escort" but where did she find this handsome, dapper gentleman? And how much was it going to cost them all?</p><p>AU story where Kurt and Blaine do not meet in high school, but are both in NY and in college.  They meet when Rachel tries to help them both out, without being too clear with either boy.  There are some misunderstandings along the way, but can they work it out in the end?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Escort

The evening had certainly been unusual, to say the least, and both men were torn between wanting it over and not wanting it to end. Once outside, Blaine pulled Kurt aside to a quieter place before saying goodnight.

"Listen, despite having whiplash from trying to keep up with your many personalities, I'd really like to see you again, Kurt." Blaine had a hopeful look on his face that confused Kurt.

The guy probably had dates lined up every night, with men and women. What could he possibly want with Kurt? Wait, how much did Rachel pay him? He probably though Kurt would shell out the same, if not more for another night. Especially since he made it clear he was not taking advantage of Blaine's "other" services tonight.

Kurt gave him his best bitch stare. "I'm sorry, Blaine but as much as I did enjoy your company," and surprisingly, he did, "it's not going to happen. I hope Rachel compensated you enough for tonight, but I refuse to be that guy who has to pay someone to date him."

Blaine's hopeful face immediately fell away, only to be followed by an expression of horror and confusion. "I-I'm sorry...what?"

Kurt thought about what he said and wondered what Blaine could have been offended by. I mean Rachel did say he was an expert and had experience at these things. He and Blaine had hit it off after a while, so maybe Blaine thought Kurt would want to actually go on a date with him. Ugh, he shuddered at the thought. Not because he didn't want to see Blaine again, because God, he really did, but he wanted a boyfriend. One that dated him and only him, not someone who got paid to take other people out.

"Look Blaine, I like you, ok, I do, and under any other circumstance I'd be jumping at the chance to see you again, but I'm a romantic. I'm looking for someone who wants me and only me, and I don't think I could handle dating someone who was also dating other people." Kurt was trying to explain in the nicest way possible.

Blaine's look of confusion was still present. "Wow, I didn't realize I gave you the impression I was a player, but I assure you, I'm not. I have never had a boyfriend, but I can tell you that if and when I get one, he will be the only one."

Hmmm, maybe Blaine doesn't think of it as going out on his boyfriend if he's getting paid. I mean, it is his job, but that doesn't mean Kurt would feel comfortable with knowing he was taking other people out. "I get that you wouldn't think it was 'cheating' since it was your job, but I just couldn't go out with you knowing you were spending many of your evenings escorting other people to events like this, and maybe," he paused and looked at the ground, not sure how to put this last part nicely, "going further if they paid you more."

The confused look was instantly replaced by an angry one when Kurt looked back up at Blaine's face. His eyes were dark and Kurt could almost feel the sparks of anger in them. "You think I'm a whore? Is that what you're implying? Are you fucking serious right now? What did I do tonight to give you the impression that I would ever..." Blaine turned around then and started to walk away. He was angry, sure, but he was also hurt. He really thought he and Kurt had a connection. When they danced, he'd never felt closer to anyone, and he thought Kurt had felt that too.

Suddenly the whole night flashed before him. At the beginning of the night, Kurt had been so hesitant to touch him and looked at him with distain. But as the evening wore on, the two began to figure out they had a lot in common. Between mingling with the important guest Kurt had to impress, they'd shared stories of their past, both taking comfort in the fact that they'd gotten out of Ohio alive. Laughing at the fact they'd versed each other in show choir, and how it was a small world.

And when they had danced, he'd never felt so connected with another person. They got lost in each other, their bodies slotting together perfectly. And when he nuzzled Kurt's neck, he knows he heard him moan. All he'd wanted to do since then was kiss Kurt senseless, but he knew Kurt was at the party to impress people and he figured making out with a guy on the dance floor probably wouldn't be the best thing for Kurt's image.

They had danced for a total of four songs and Blaine knew then that he was falling hard for Kurt. Sure, he was a bit hot and cold, which confused Blaine, but he also knew he wanted to spend more time getting to know Kurt. So that's why he'd risked his heart and asked Kurt out.

In the last few minutes, and throughout the rest of the night, Kurt had made come weird comments about 'getting compensated' and time is money, and now basically getting accusing Blaine of being a man-whore. Blaine stopped breathing for a moment.

Oh my God.

Oh.

My.

God.

He thinks I'm an escort. That's what he's been calling me all night. Not friend, not acquaintance, but escort. He thinks Rachel paid me to be here.

He spun around quickly, startling Kurt. He took a couple of tentative steps toward Kurt, not wanting to scare him before he explained every thing.

"Kurt, I think there has been a really big misunderstanding." Blaine began in a gentle voice and waited to see Kurt's reaction. It was as expected. Kurt's head snapped up as he eyed Blaine with a questioning look.

It didn't seem like he was going to run away, so Blaine continued, taking yet another step forward. "I met Rachel in theatre class. We got paired up for a project and really hit it off. She's really sweet. A bit overbearing when it comes to her opinion, but still a great person to be around." His description earned him a smile from Kurt. "She talks about you a lot." Kurt's eyebrows shot up at this, and Blaine laughed. "So much so, that I thought you were her boyfriend."

Kurt's look of pure horror had Blaine laughing even harder. "Seriously, it was Kurt this and Kurt that, what was I supposed to think? Then when she heard me sing, she immediately asked me out, saying something about perfect children with unstoppable looks and voices. Honestly, I was scared. That's when I told her I was gay. I was worried how she'd react, you know, but then she explained about her dads and you, I knew it was fine."

Blaine took another step closer then and it took everything in him not to reach out and take Kurt's hand, but he knew he had to finish explaining everything first.

"The next day, she showed me your picture." Blaine smiled, remembering how he felt when he first saw Kurt's face. "She'd already told me about how you two had been frienemies in high school and now were best friends. She'd always talked about you a lot, like I said, but after she found out I was gay, she said she thought we'd be perfect for each other." He blushed then and looked away from Kurt momentarily.

Kurt was surprised by Blaine's reaction to Rachel's comment. How could a guy who was paid to date people get embarrassed about something so simple as that? And where was Blaine going with this story? He looked at Blaine, catching his gaze and be looked almost shy. This boy was so confusing.

Blaine cleared his throat before continuing. "I think my heart stopped when I saw your picture." Blaine looked down again before catching and holding Kurt's gaze. He wanted Kurt to understand everything.

Kurt's eyes widened at Blaine's statement, but he made himself hold Blaine's stare, knowing he was getting to something important. He could see it in Blaine's beautiful hazel eyes.

"Rachel laughed at my reaction, of course, but I mean, how are you even real? You took my breath away, and that was just through a picture. I knew I had to meet you, but she said you would never agree to a blind date. She decided to have me over for a movie night, when another opportunity presented itself." Blaine paused, because he didn't want Kurt to think he was pretending to be an escort. God no.

"Rachel came to class one day and asked me if I had ever been to a black tie affair. I laughed because I'd probably been to more black tie affairs than Donald Trump when I lived at home. My parents were invited to every party and celebration and would drag me along every time, trying to introduce me to a nice girl. Even after I told them I was gay. Actually, it got worse after. My dad thought the more he pushed me toward girls, the better." He let out a bitter laugh then. "But I digress."

Really, who says but I digress? How was Blaine even real? Kurt had been wondering that more and more throughout the night, and had to keep reminding himself that Blaine was here for a job.

"So, Rachel proceed to tell me about this important event you had coming up and how I would be the perfect escort for you. Not only was I gay, a big plus, but I had experience mingling with executives and people who think they are important. I can turn in the charm when I need to." He grinned then, and was happy to see Kurt return the gesture. He knew Kurt was listening to his long winded speech, but he needed Kurt to see how wrong his impression was.

"So, instead of having me over for a movie night, so we could meet in a casual setting, she set us up on her own version of a blind date, by asking me to escort you to this party." He put an emphasis on escort, hoping Kurt would catch on. He could almost see the wheels turning in Kurt's head, and he waited.

He saw the moment Kurt made the connection. His eyes widening as he brought his hand up to cover his mouth. The look in Kurt's eyes was so heartbreaking he wanted nothing more than to gather him up in his arms and never let him go.

"T-this was a blind date?" Kurt stuttered after a few minutes of silence. Blaine nodded, afraid to speak. "And Rachel didn't..." He left the sentence hanging, afraid to say the word out loud. Blaine shook his head, pain in his eyes at the implication.

Kurt let out a gut wrenching sob then, before covering his mouth once again. Hot tears were coming out of his eyes and he was shaking. He had never been so humiliated in his life. Blaine had been a perfect gentleman all night. Attentive and supportive, and had never left his side, as if sensing Kurt's anxiety at being at such an event for the first time.

The moment they had on the dance floor had been real, then. This thought made Kurt sob even harder. He couldn't allow himself to believe that someone as handsome and wonderful as Blaine actually wanted to be with him without being paid to do so.

Oh God, what Blaine must think of him. No wonder he was so angry. God, he'd basically called him a man-whore. He turned away then, unable to face Blaine anymore. He must hate him for thinking all these horrible things.

But a moment after he turned his back, he felt a sudden warmth envelope him. Blaine had put his arms around him from behind and was holding him tight, and resting his head on Kurt's shoulder.

He felt Blaine's warm breath on his neck as he whispered in his ear. "Oh Kurt, please don't cry." The obvious pain in his voice from that one sentence had Kurt crying harder, which prompted Blaine to turn Kurt around in his arms. He guided Kurt's head onto his shoulder and just held on for dear life.

Kurt's body shook with sobs and his tears soaked Blaine's shoulder, but neither cared. They stood there under the street light taking strength from each other.

When Kurt's crying subsided, he pulled himself away from Blaine and tried to back up, but Blaine wouldn't relinquish his hold on Kurt, choosing instead to tighten his hands that had been around his waist. He did however, leave enough room for him to look at Kurt, and what he saw took his breath away. Those blue eyes were still moist and red-rimmed, and his cheeks flushed, and he'd never seen anyone so beautiful.

"Kurt..."

"Blaine..."

They spoke simultaneously then both paused, waiting for the other to speak.

"I am so sorry." Kurt said finally, breaking the silence. "I have never been so humiliated in all my life. You were nothing but a gentleman this entire night and you would definitely be someone I'd like to see again, but I was so stupid and screwed everything up." His voice got high at the end, showing his frustration, and he tried to pull himself away from Blaine, but he wasn't budging.

"Kurt, you didn't screw everything up." Kurt scoffed at this and Blaine looked at him pointedly. "I'm serious. I really like you and even though this evening was a little unorthodox, I want to see you again."

"Unortho...are you kidding?" Kurt said incredulously. "I basically thought Rachel paid you to spend the night with me."

Blaine laughed at Kurt's tone and shook his head. "So there was some," Kurt raised his eyebrow, "Ok, a lot of misunderstandings tonight, but you have to admit that it wasn't all bad."

Kurt smiled. As crazy as the night was, Blaine was right. He'd spent all night trying to convince himself that falling for Blaine was a bad idea, which just proves that they did, in fact, have a nice time together.

"I'll tell you what." Blaine said, knowing he had to do everything in his power to make this right. "Now that we both know what's what, let me take you to this little Italian place around the corner and we'll have a real date. That way you can get to know the real me, without thinking I'm just trying to get into your pants." He said with a smile.

A laugh escaped Kurt before he could stop it and he dropped his head onto Blaine's shoulder in embarrassment. Blaine hadn't released his hold on Kurt through their entire conversation and Kurt felt so safe standing there letting Blaine comfort him. So the connection he'd felt all night and tried to push down was real. Huh.

He lifted his head back up after a brief moment and smiled a genuine smile. "I'd love to accompany you to dinner, kind sir, and if all goes well, we can negotiate what happens after."

Blaine's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open, causing Kurt's gaze to dart down to his pink lips. His breathing sped up and when he looked back up he realized Blaine's hazel eyes had darkened, and he saw him nod slightly. Kurt took the invitation and leaned down, covering Blaine's mouth with his. The kiss was gentle and soft and everything a first kiss should be. And the second started off chaste before turning incredibly passionate, mouths opening and tongues exploring, leaving both boys with no doubt how the real date would end up.


End file.
